Life experiences may range from a bachelorette party to a 10-year high school reunion. They may be as informal as a meal with old friends or as formal as a wedding with 250 guests. These experiences involve some level of planning and collaboration to come to fruition. Each individual's available time for planning and preference for the level of organization will vary, and there is a need for a planning platform that addresses those preferences.
A number of computer software and web-based applications exist that allow users to invite people to and collect RSVPs for events. Websites targeting party planning, group member management, trip planning for individuals, and calendaring and/or finding optimal meeting times for a group exist. Websites targeting a specific aspect of event planning or a specific type of event, such as conducting surveys, collecting sign-ups, organizing potlucks, and organizing sports teams exist. However, there is no system or method of collaboratively planning the details for all types of events, particularly one to connect vendors to consumers at all stages of event planning and to enable those users to share information and make recommendations. Such a system and method will simplify the planning and organizing method by structuring the experience from conception to execution and collecting all information for that experience in one location.